What happens now?
by Brandal
Summary: This is my take on what happens after Kenzi died in the Season 4 finale. Where did she go? What happens to Kenzi when she gets to the other side? What happens after that? Eventual Romance.


**Ok peeps. I know my other story is not finished but this one grabbed me and I couldn't not write it down. This is my first fanfic for Lost GIrl. I cannot believe that they killed Kenzi. I cried a lot when that episode aired. This is my take on what happens after Kenzi died. I do not own anything. I also do not have a beta, so all mistakes are mine. **

Kenzi was just a little lost. She remembered that her name was Kenzi and that she had to save people. What she didn't know was where she was, or if she saved those people. _I should have memories of people, of who I am, but there is nothing coming up. _Her life events started playing out before her on what looked like a drive thru screen only it was made of bars and white fluffiness.

It started at the very beginning. She saw her parents, her real father and her mother. It started moving faster. It was like watching a movie on fast forward. She watched as she grew up, and her father was no longer there. She watched herself go through the torment of what her step father put her through and her running away. She watched herself live on the streets.

The movie started to slow again and she watched as a woman who was beautiful save her from being drugged. This woman helped her and she can't remember her name. Then new faces joined the mix and she felt a connection to the dark one with the weird hat, she felt love to all these people. Then she watched as the dark male proposed to her and then he died. She had tears in her eyes. She watched herself do all these things for these people. Then she watched herself walk into this pyramid type thing.

"Mackenzie "Kenzi" Malikov." This booming voice was heard all around her but she didn't see anything.

"Um…yes?"

"You stand before your life. You have been a thief, liar, a friend, a lover, a child, and a fighter of the fea."

"I guess. I don't really know. That is me but the memories are kind of fuzzy. I do not know who those people are."

"It is unfortunate but sometimes happens when someone like you have been brought before us." Kenzi was taking this all in stride. It felt like weird stuff happens to her all the time so she just rolled with it.

"Will it come back to me?"

"It might. You were brought before us because the good in your life, far outweigh the bad. Also, you final sacrifice to save your friends and the world is not without recognition."

"You mean I saved the world and the price I paid was my life?"

"You knew what you were doing. You accepted your fate and continued with the course before you. You saved your friends and the world."

"So I should be somewhere. I feel like I should be somewhere waiting for someone."

Kenzi returned to watching the screen. She was starting to see more clearly. "Bo, I did it because I was her heart."

"That is right little human. You lost love, you gave love, and you sacrificed everything for a race that was not your own. For a world that you were never fully a part of."

"Does that mean I am going somewhere special? For humans that help?"

"No. This is where you make a choice."

"What kind of choice do I have to make?"

"You have been given the rare opportunity to become fea. You can accept your fate and move on to Val Halla, or you can take this rare opportunity to become something more and to go back to that world."

"I choose to become something more. I feel like I am needed. Am I needed?"

"Indeed you are child. Your absence has caused a great rift in the warriors to fight for the good fight. When they lost you, they lost something they didn't know that they had until it was gone. They lost their hearts. They lost hope."

Kenzi thought about that for a minute. "What do I have to do?"

"Well this rare opportunity is for you to choose what you want to be. You can create something new or become something that already exists."

"New?"

"To merge different fae like abilities, or to be one that you know."

"I would very much like to be one of a kind, it is the Kenzi brand."

"Alright child, what do you want to be?"

"I want to be…." Kenzi took a moment to decide what she wanted to be. As her memories came back, she thought of all the fae that she had come across. She didn't want to be like Bo, she couldn't do that. "I want to be a shifter, wolf, but I also want to be a valkyre. I want to be able to choose at which point. Also I want my wolf to be completely black, with one silver eye and one blue."

"That is an odd combination. You do realize that your diets are going to be interesting. You will need to hunt like the animal but you will also have the duties of carrying souls when needed?"

"I understand what I am asking. I will be what I need to be."

"Very well child. This might hurt at first. We will be sending you back while your transformation is going on. When you wake you will remember all that you have been through and remember this here. We will deliver you to the Blood King's safety. Go with peace child. Know that you are loved by the fae and that because of you many lives have been saved."

"Thank you for your generosity."

"You are welcome young fae. We know that we have chosen well. Before you go we have one last thing for you."

"What is that?"

Without knowing it they brought forth the one she lost. "Hello lil mama."

Kenzi whipped around. "Hale. OMG. I never thought I would see you again. I had the hope that I might but I didn't think it would actually happen." She threw her hands around him.

"Kenzi, you brought light to my life and I love you but there is someone who can love you more. I do not blame you for what happened. You might think it was your fault but you did what you had to do in order to survive. You are a remarkable person Kenzi and that is why I fell in love with you."

"What are you saying Siren?"

"You will find out in time. Just know that you are loved and that no one can take that from you. I live with my ancestors and will watch you from afar. Take care of them."

"Why can't you come back with me?"

"Because this is how the world is. You get a second chance Kenzi, do not waste it. Now that your life will be infinitely longer doesn't mean that you still can't be the quirky human that I came to love."

"I do love you Hale. I was going to say yes."

"I know lil mama. I felt it in your pain."

"SO this is really happening?"

"Give me a final hug. You are going to make a difference Kenzi. It is time for you to go." Kenzi held onto Hale until he pulled back. He turned and walked away fading into the background. Kenzi turned away with tears in her eyes.

"Are you ready child?"

"As much as I will ever be."

"Then close your eyes."

Trick was going through his books again for the thousandth time. Bo really wanted to find Kenzi. Dyson was of no use right now. He found his way into the bottle and stayed there. Everyone went back to their normal lives except for Bo, who was now huntng down every lead to find Kenzi. Tamsin through herself into her work. The fae world pretty much went on without the notice that it could have ended if a human would not have given her life freely.

It was while he was in his own musing that he didn't realize that something breeched his barriers. In fact Trick was so engrossed in what he was doing that he didn't notice the sleeping body of Kenzi until he had to open the bar. When he finally turned around to go upstairs he noticed her. He thought to himself that he was seeing things. He walked over to her and touched what he thought was a hallucination. Until his hand touched skin. Trick jumped back.

"What the…? Kenzi?"

The woman on the couch stirred. Trick was sure this couldn't be right. "Kenzi?"

Kenzi finally opened her eyes. She couldn't believe it. She was back in the Dahl. "Trick?"

Trick finally could breathe. "How are you here?"

"They told me to make a choice because I saved the fae and sacrificed myself."

"They who?"

"I do not know. I just know that it was this beautiful place. They told me I could go onto wherever people went when they died or I could come back."

Trick couldn't believe it. "Why did you come back?"

"They told me I was needed. That when I did what I did, that the people I loved lost their hearts and their hope. That I could bring them back."

"Well we will need to call Bo. She is on a fact finding mission to get you out of wherever you were."

"So call her. Wait a minute, how long have I been gone Trick?"

Trick looked down. "Kenzi, you have been gone almost 5 months."

"It felt like nothing." She moved to a sitting position. She couldn't believe it had been that long. It felt like 30 minutes. "Call Bo, call Dyson."

"I can call Bo but Dyson is another problem."

"What do you mean?"

"He took your death a little differently than Bo did. Where Bo uses her pain to hunt down and track leads, Dyson fell into the bottle."

Kenzi didn't like this. D-man was supposed to back Bo up. "What the hell Trick?"

"He will have to tell you. I do not understand it either and he hasn't been real great with the talking."

Kenzi sighed. This was going to be harder than she thought. "Where is he?"

"He should be at his loft. At least I don't think that he has left there."

Kenzi was forming a plan. Trick watched her. If anything he knew the human could bring them back together. Kenzi thought about it. "Trick call Bo. Tell her you have a new lead and that she needs to come here for the information. Do not let her leave. I will go and get the wolf. He followed the bottle well he will follow it just enough to get out of it."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say I know how to handle a drunk." Trick looked at her skeptically. He didn't know if he shouldn't go with her. Kenzi was watching the thinking the trickster was doing. "It will be find Trick. I promise."

Trick finally nodded. He figured that the worst could happen is Dyson wolfing out. "Fine I will call Bo."

"Thanks Trick. I will be back soon." Kenzi slipped out the back way. She didn't want to run into anyone yet. She had to get her friends.

Bo was sitting in her car. The lead went nowhere. She was about to give up and go home to cry again. That is until her phone rang and recognized Tricks number. "Tell me you have something."

"How close are you to the Dahl?"

"I can be there in about an hour. Why?"

"I found something."

"What is it?" Bo wasn't breathing.

"I will tell you when you get here." With that he hung up. Bo was confused but she started the car anyway. It better be good she thought.

Dyson's loft wasn't that far from the Dahl. It was a ten minute walk. Kenzi took in the scenery and avoided people. Her wolfy nose was getting a work out. When she saw the entrance to the building she walked a little faster. She knew Dyson lived in the top floor. On her way up the elevator, the smell get worse. It smelled like rotting meat and mold. The elevator stopped and she got out and walked to the door.

She went to knock on it but noticed that it was cracked. _Gees D-man, you looking for trouble?_ Kenzi pushed to door open and stared in horror. Every surface including the floor was covered in various bottles. There was clothes thrown in the vicinity of the washer and dryer but looked like her didn't have any clean ones left. She turned towards the bed and noticed that Dyson was passed out with a bottle in his hand.

Kenzi would give the wolf a minute. He was going to need clean clothes if he was going to leave. She walked to the washer and threw a bunch of his clothes in. Then she started rounding up the bottles and putting them in the garbage bags she found under the sink. For as filthy as this place was she was surprised when she found no scented cleaning products under the sink as well.

It took her about 30 minutes to round up all the bottles including the one surrounding the naked wolf. The washer dinged and she moved the clothes to the dryer and through another load in the washer. She didn't even clean this much when she lived with Bo. By the time she got everything clean it had been an hour and a half. The counters were spotless, the floor was swept and mopped, this dishes were done and his laundry was folded and put away. The only thing that she couldn't clean were his sheets. For one she wasn't going to move him. He was heavy, she knew from experience. For another thing, she wasn't sure of is reaction.

So what she did was make coffee. It only took a couple of minutes and she noticed the smell immediately. Knowing Dyson, his senses would kick in soon and he would smell it as well. She didn't have to wait long. He started moving. With a groan he rolled out of bed facing the windows. Kenzi waited.

Dyson noticed something when he woke up. With blurry eyes he made his way to the bathroom. There was a band marching in tune with his steps. He felt like hell. He didn't even notice Kenzi as he walked to the bathroom. He didn't notice anything until he opened his eyes and noticed that his bathroom was clean.

Dyson used his wolfy sense to smell who was here. It smelled vaguely familiar. It was a fae but the scent was distinctly Kenzi. His mind must be playing tricks with him. But then who cleaned the bathroom. He finished and walked slowly out of the bathroom to notice that not just his bathroom had been cleaned but his entire loft, save for his bed. It actually looked gross among the cleanliness. As he rotated his head around to see what was done, his eyes fell upon a familiar face. "Kenzi?"

"The one and only." She kept staring into his eyes because he was naked still.

"How? Please tell me that I am still drunk, dreaming, and that you are a hallucination."

"Not a chance D-man. You know when Trick said you fell into the bottle I didn't think that he mentioned that you went totes mental sleeping in all this filth. How does your wolf block out the crap you were sleeping in?"

Dyson couldn't believe his eyes. He had many questions but one he needed answered right now. "Why do you smell like fae?"

**So like I said, this story just grabbed me. Please let me know if you would like me to continue. I know that I am not the best writer but I do like the reviews. Tell me what you think. **


End file.
